Neon Evangelion Genesis: ¡Rasengan!
by Frikortreat
Summary: Shinji ha sufrido las peores horas de su vida, pero un ser de otro universo, ayudará a cambiar el destinos que terceros han escrito para él. ¿logrará cambiar los planes de Gendo y SEELE? ShinjixAsuka(aunque puede ser harem, el tiempo lo decidirá)
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, este es un fic que vino a mi mente cuando leí Neon Genesis Evangelion: Kame Hame Ha escrita por The Shadow Writer, lástima que no la terminó, pero bueno este es lo primero que me vino a la mente:

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni evangelion son de mi propiedad.

* * *

PROLOGO:

Un niño lloraba en la soledad, se encontraba en las frías calles de una silenciosa ciudad, la cual ya se encontraba de noche. El niño correspondía al nombre de Shinji Ikari, quien había sufrido las peores horas de su vida .

Hacía 24 horas su madre "desapareció" dentro de un extraño monstruo gigante, su padre lo envío con uno unos tíos, los cuales recientemente habían perdido a un hijo, por lo que su llegada no fue con los brazos abiertos.

De pronto la sensación de que alguien lo observaba se hizo presente en su corazón, ante otra situación habría sentido pavor, pero por una extraña razón no tuvo miedo alguno, simplemente una gran curiosidad por conocer quien era el que le daba esta sensación.

Estaba a punto de levantarse a buscar a la persona que lo observaba, pero su corazón plagado de duda y dolor no le dejaba, sin esperar esta repentinamente apareció delante del niño. Por la sorpresa retrocedio sentado al muro más cercano.

» lamento sorprenderte de esta manera, no era mi intención asustarte -se disculpo el sujeto que se paraba en frente a Shinji- mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, soy lo que se conoce como Rikudo sennin -luego de una breve pausa continuo explicándose- tu debes ser Shinji Ikari.

El asustado niño estaba tan sorprendido que solo asintió con la cabeza, no estaba sorprendido por las palabras, si no por la apariencia, tenia el cabello largo hacia atras de color rubio claro y sus ojos eran de color morado con anillos concentricos lo que indicaba que no era un humano normal.

»veras Shinji, veo que lamentablemente has vivido algo muy terrible últimamente, además de que vas a pasar por sucesos mucho mas difíciles en un futuro y por eso quiero darte dos opciones. Estas opciones que te estoy dando son para ayudarte en las sucesos que vienen, ¿estas dispuesto a escucharlas?

»S-s-s-sí señor -respondió tímido y asustado el pobre niño

»las opciones son las siguientes: puedes quedarte aquí y seguir con tu vida, o puedo llevarte donde unas personas que te cuidaran bien, además de que recibirás un duro entrenamiento que te preparan para tu dificil futuro, este entrenamiento puede ser muy duro, o divertido, según sea la situación. ¿Cuál elijes?- termino su explicación el ser supremo, esperando una respuesta del niño, el cual lo estaba pensando bastante.

»¿Por cuánto tiempo será? -pregunto curioso Shinji

El joven niño estaba sorprendido; le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños, pero por alguna extraña razón esta persona daba una confianza extraordinaria, no podía sentir nada malo de el, era como si fuera casi divino.

»diez años -respondió Rikudo.

»quiero ir con usted -dijo Shinji decidido

»antes de eso -dijo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Shinji- Banbutsu Sosou:Izanagi(jutsu creador de todas las cosas: cambia el destino)

»¿eso que fue señor? -pregunto extrañado Shinji

»fue para darte un pequeño regalo, ahora quedate quieto un instante...Kamui

Frente a ambos el espacio se empezo a distorsionar, hasta que formo un agujero de luces multicolores brillantes.

»Vamos -dijo Hagoromo extendiendo su mano, la cual el niño tomó, y juntos atravezaron el portal.

...

Era de día, un cielo azul extremadamente claro, el sol se encontraba a toda su potencia chocando contra el campo completamente verde con 3 troncos en medio de este, y un bosque al lado c, y en el se encontraban quince individuos, pero uno de ellos se encontraba bastante furioso.

»estaba ocupado entrenando -dijo el heredero de los Uchiha totalmente furioso- se supone que es el Rikudo sennin, no debería llegar tarde

»cálmate Sasuke, debe ser algo grave si nos cito a todos nosotros- respondió un joven rubio de casi su misma edad de nombre Naruto intentando inútilmente de calmar al orgulloso Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba a punto de dar otro poderoso grito pero afortunadamente para los presentes fue interrumpido por la aparición de dos personas.

»lamento la tardanza- se disculpo Rikudo sennin, detrás de el se encontraba un pequeño niño bastante tímido y asustado de las nuevas personas, en especial una de ellas, el que vestía un traje verde pegado al cuerpo y de muy espesas cejas.

»no te asustes Shinji, estas personas no te van a lastimar- le susurro al pequeño para luego dirigirse a los demás presentes

»verán el propósito de mi llamado era presentarles a un niño muy especial, el es Shinji Ikari- presento el primer ninja al niño.

»mucho gusto- dijo una niña pelirroja de ojos azules, dándole una gran sonrisa para intentar calmar a niño- mi nombre es Narumi

»yo soy Naruto, Narumi es mi hija- se presento alegre, luego noto a un enojado Uchiha- este de aquí es Sasuke

»yo soy Sakura, soy la esposa de Sasuke, estos son nuestros hijos Hikari e Itachi -dijo la mujer pelirosa presentando a sus hijos que el niño tenían el cabello mitada negro y mitad rosado (horizontalmente como Kodaka de Boku wa Tomodachi ga sukunai) y la niña que tenía el cabello totalmente azabache pero con las puntas rosas

»hola -saludaron alegremente ambos casi a la vez

»yo soy Hinata la mamá de Narumi-chan -se presentó una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos lavanda, aunque el pequeño Shinji le pareció que era ciega

»Hola cachorro yo soy Kiba

»soy Shino

»yo soy Neji

»hola soy Lee- dijo el hombre raro de cejas espesas

»hola soy TenTen

»Yo soy Ino - le saludó una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

»mendokusei(problemático) yo soy Shikamaru -le saludó un hombre cabello negro en un peinado de piña

»hola -dijo un hombre delgado de cabello castaño y remolinos en las mejillas- soy Chouji

»hola yo soy Sai

»ya habiéndonos presentado, que tiene de importante este niño" dijo el Uchiha con seriedadun.

»Shinji, ¿te gustaría ir con Hikari, Narumi e Itachi a recorrer el aldea? Estoy seguro que te encantara- dijo esto dando una mirada seria a Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales notaron el mensaje

»niños, podrían acompañar a Shinji , así se podrán conocer mejor- dijo Naruto, aunque los niños tenían caras inseguras sobre obedecerle, escepto Narumi- pueden ir a comer algo de ramen en Ichiraku, y Sasuke dice que tambien pueden ir a comer algunos dulces- sin decir mas, el trío de niños empujaron a Shinji, para ir por algo de comer.

»les contare todo desde el inicio- entonces comenzó a contar la historia del universo de Shinji. Sobre el segundo impacto, la organización SEELE, su plan de complementación humana, el plan paralelo de Gendo Ikari, el accidente de la madre de Shinji y de lo que podría pasarle a Shinji en un futuro.

Todos estaban afectados por la historia contada por el creador del mundo ninja, y aunque sabían fingirlo bastante bien, Sasuke y Sai también.

»Naruto, solo le te quiero pedir que críes a Shinji por estos diez años- trato de convencer al mecionado.

»no te preocupes -dijo el Hokage naranja- lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo, Hinata ya te ha escuchado y no se opondrá y estoy seguro de que a Narumi le gustará tener un hermano

La mencionada junto con Sakura e Ino se encontraban llorando desde ya hacía un buen rato de que había empezado el relato de la vida de Shinji.

»Gracias -dijo el fundador del mundo ninja, luego se dirigió a los demás presentes- también quisiera pedirles un favor a todos ustedes, ¿podrían entrenarlo? Como ya deben saber el es la única esperanza de salvación de su planeta y es mejor que este preparado

»yo no perderé mi tiempo con un débil civil - dijo con cierto enojo el orgulloso Uchiha.

»Sasuke- regaño Naruto- tu mas que nadie debería saber lo que es ser usado por un tirano que solo busca su beneficio a costa de todos, si no hacemos algo, el planeta de ese niño desaparecerá, ¿no se te hace familiar la situación?- le recordó Naruto, comparando obviamente a Selee y Gendo con Madara.

»¡mierda!- gritó enojado Sasuke por el punto del rubio- esta bien, ayudaré, pero no crean que seré suave con el mocoso por qué solo es un niño" dijo frustrado.

»Sasuke no sé si no te has dado cuenta de que Shinji tiene casi tanto chakra como tu y yo en los examenes chunin -la ceja del mencionado se levantó en sorpresa

»cuenten conmigo -dijeron uno a uno sus compañeros, claro a excepción de uno que agregó

»Haré arder completamente las llamas de mi juventud para ayudarlo

Despues de reaccionar como siempre(con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca)

El Hokage, hizo unas posiciones de manos y luego con una tocó el suelo.

En una nube de humo apareció un pequeño zorro de pelaje azul.

»Naruto-san, ¿para que me necesitas?

»Shin, puedes buscar a mi hija en ichiraku y dile que venga con sus amigos

»de inmediato -dijo el zorrito haciendo una curiosa pose, sentado alzó una pata horizontal

y con ella toco su frente(como un saludo militar) y desapareció en una nube de humo

...Despues de un rato...

Ya los niños habían vuelto, la demorá fue por que tuvieron que tranquilizar a un aterrado Shinji despues de haber visto a un zorro azul hablar.

»Shinji, te voy a dejar a cargo del Naruto, el te cuidará y con ayuda de sus amigos te entrenara, no te preocupes, él es una muy buena persona- le dijo Otsutsuki con una voz sincera para alegrar a Shinji

»s-si señor- agrego nervioso el niño.

»volveré dentro de diez años, para poder regresarlo a su universo, buena suerte, adiós -dijo la leyenda desapareciendo,para luego reaparecer- a sí me olvidaba, él tambien tiene un dojutsu, se llama Tenshigan (ojos de angel), tiene muchas similitudes con el Byakugan , el sharingan, el rinengan y tu Kitsunengan Naruto...- pausa dramática- bueno ahora sí adios- diciendo esto el desapareció del campo de entrenamiento #7

»bueno Shinji, de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo, mi esposa Hinata y mi hija Narumi -luego de decir esto notó que Shinji se puso nervioso

»no te preocupes, no te pasara nada- dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba para ponerse a nivel de Shinji, luego le puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Shinji- de ahora en adelante tendrás un calido hogar donde vivir- le dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos, logrando el objetivo de tranquilizarlo.

»Bien nos vamos -dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa quien tomo su mano y la de su hija, y Narumi tomaba la de Shinji- nos reuniremos mañana nos reuniremos para arreglar los entrenamientos, sujetense..., adios -seguido de eso desparecieron en un destello dorado

...en otro universo...

Dos semanas habían transcurrido. Dos semanas de llorar sin parar.

Dos semanas desde aquella horrible vista. Dos semanas de ser nominada Piloto.

Asuka Langley Soryu, estaba cansada de tanto llorar, estaba muy confundida.

»no puedes llorar para siempre -le dijo una voz, ella naturalmente levantó la vista ya que actualmente estaba de rodillas, se encontró con un hombre, no se fijo en mucho, salvo en una barba mal afeitada

»mi nombre es Ryouji Kaji -se presentó el hombre extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantarse a la pequeña- tú eres Asuka Langley Soryu, la recientemente elegida como piloto -mientras dijo esto la niña se levantó por si sola, rechazando la mano de ayuda

Kaji notó la mirada perdida de la niña.

»no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero podemos hacer algo por el futuro

Esto hizo pensar a la pequeña Asuka, como había dicho el desconocido, no podía llorar para siempre. Tenia que obtener un objetivo, una forma de demostrarle al mundo lo grandiosa que sería.

»Seré la mejor piloto -dijo con seguridad mientras se secaba las lágrimas

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, aun estoy pensando como le hará Shinji para usar chakra con el EVA 01, pero bueno, eso lo descubriran ustedes en los siguientes capí por ahora

Les gusto no les gustó, dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Pásense por mis otros fics**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni Evangelion me pertenecen, así que abogados no molesten, le pertenecen a Kishimoto y a GAINAX/****Yoshiyuki Sadamoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Regreso al antiguo hogar**

Los antiguos novatos de Konoha junto a Iruka se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento #7 hoy era el día que esperaban que nunca llegara, Rikudo Senin se encontraba frente a ellos junto a Shinji.

»Es tiempo

» ¿Podré volver?

»Claro, si tú lo deseas

Naruto se acercó a él, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

»Recuerda que este siempre será tu hogar –a la vez que en sus manos ponía un pequeño pergamino con un símbolo de un kunai se tres puntas- esto es para que de vez en cuando podamos visitarte

»Shinji-kun -dijo una pelirroja llorosa- vuelve pronto –dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniéndose casi tan roja como su cabello, haciendo sentir orgullosa a su madre

»Vuelve pronto compañero -dijo un pelinegro/rosa chocando su puño con el de él

»Shinji tienes que volver pronto para volver a hacer misiones y decidir quién e nosotros será el siguiente Hokage –dijo Hikari Uchiha¬¬- dándole un collar con el símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta los esposos Uchiha se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice adornando sus rostros.

Un hombre de traje verde y extremas cejas lo abrazó enérgicamente

»No te olvides de siempre hacer arder tu llamas de tu juventud

»Lee le vas a romper las costillas –dijo amenazadoramente la señora Uzumaki

Todos sintieron pánico, no se habían sentido así desde que aquella sacerdotisa llamada Shion llegó a la aldea unas semanas antes de su boda y nombramiento Hokage, reclamándole al rubio que cumpliera una promesa. Cabe decir que fue la primera vez que el rokudaime Hokage fue golpeado por su esposa.

Rock Lee soltó al adolescente.

La Señora Uchiha, abrazó al adolescente, y le entregó un pergamino y una bolsa llena de extrañas píldoras de color café

»Úsalas con cuidado, vuelve bien, te espera una sorpresa –eso último lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él lo escuchara

Uno a uno los demás se despidieron de él, con las típicas frases de

»Te extrañaremos

»Vuelve bien

Hasta frases como

»Mendokusei, vuelve entero y observa bien las nubes

»Vuelve pronto y no te olvides traerme algunas armas de ese mundo –cabe decir que al escuchar eso todo el mundo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca, incluido el sabio de los seis caminos

Y así Shinji Uzumaki se despidió de todos sus padres, amigos y maestros antes de cruzar una brecha dimensional.

…

Shinji se encontraba en una habitación hecha de acero, por las ventanas podía observar como el paisaje cambiaba, pero frente a él estaba él, o al menos alguien idéntico a si mismo.

Rikudo senin ya no estaba con él, había desaparecido en la brecha, pero aún escuchaba su voz.

»Él es un Kanzen Kage Bunshin (clon de sombras perfecto) lo hice cuando abandonamos este universo, es la versión mejorada de un kage bunshin y se deshace de la misma forma

Shinji hizo un sello de manos y su clon desapareció dejando su ropa; a la vez que una oleada de 10 años de información inundo su cerebro, ahora sabía que en donde estaba era un tren, creado a partir del modelo de la locomotora, pero que este utilizaba electricidad, también recibió toda la formación académica de su clon, y lo último lo entristeció y asustó, los sentimientos de soledad, los pensamientos autodestructivos y la depresión que él hubiera vivido si es que nunca hubiese viajado al mundo ninja.

´pero que mierda de vida fue esa, pareciese que ese clon iba a suicidarse en cualquier momento´ dijo una voz en la mente de Shinji

´Si eso parece´ respondió de la misma forma Shinji a la voz

Como no había nadie más en el vagón, se puso la ropa de su clon y guardó la que tenía puesta en un pergamino de almacenamiento.

De pronto el tren de remeció, y una inmensa energía fue sentida por el joven ninja.

Aunque no mostraba ser maligna, su sola intención de destruir era suficiente para expandir su poder por el tren el cual ya estaba llegando a su estación

» ¿Qué clase de monstruo es este?, su poder es exorbitante

´si pero no más grande que el mío o el de to-san´

´sí, es cierto´

"atención, atención, se ha declarado estado de emergencia nivel rojo, por favor todos los presentes repórtense en los refugios más cercanos, repito, repórtense en los refugios más cercanos"

Al finalizar la grabación el tren finalmente se había detenido en su estación de destino, para suerte del chico, el tren había estado desocupado desde que había regresado del mundo que él llamaba hogar.

»mierda, los teléfonos no sirven -colgó con furia uno de tantos teléfonos públicos los cuales estaban muertos, debido al estado de emergencia la calle estaba completamente vacía, lo único que cortaba el silencio del lugar eran las ondas expansivas de la impresionante cantidad de misiles que surcaban el cielo en dirección hacia lo que él había visto que era la costa, buscando un mejor ángulo de visión del lugar, Shinji vio algo que realmente no creyó por más que estaba frente a él, todos los misiles eran dirigidos a una criatura la cual tenía una forma humanoide deforme, no tenía cabeza ni cuerpo, solo una máscara que se ubicaba en su pecho, la criatura seguía avanzando a paso firme sin importar lo masivo del ataque militar.

» ¿Eso es un bijuu?

´Por supuesto que no idiota, no vez que le faltan las colas´

´cierto además de que su chakra no es demoniaco´

» ¿Qué es esa maldita cosa? -antes de poder seguir discutiendo con esa voz interna y seguir observando el panorama llego un carro el cual derrapo salvajemente frente a él, asustándolo totalmente, el piloto sin demora abrió la puerta.

»Sube rápido Shinji, no tenemos tiempo -grito una colérica mujer de cabello violeta, era bastante atractiva, pero no había tiempo para hacer una observación más detallada, en medio del recorrido la salvaje conductora eludía los daños que estaban siendo causados por la feroz batalla, Shinji estaba totalmente aterrado, la forma de conducir de la mujer ¿era más peligrosa que el mismo campo de batalla?

»¿quien eres?

»Soy Misato Katsuragi -dijo a la vez que se quitaba los lentes oscuros en un vano intento de tranquilizar al ya asustado ninja

»señorita Katsuragi ¿qué era eso de allá?

»Eso es un ángel

Sin previo aviso Misato detuvo el auto, con unos binoculares se puso a observar la situación del "Monstruo." De un momento a otro los aviones se alejaron del objetivo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida a mujer que observaba.

»esos idiotas van a lanzar la bomba N2, cúbrete Shinji -diciendo esto Misato usando su cuerpo agachó a Shinji, en ese momento un resplandor que venía desde el "monstruo" cubrió el cielo, la onda de la explosión les llego volcando el auto hacia un lado del camino.

Ahora el auto se encontraba de lado con Misato en el fondo, Shinji se recuperó rápidamente y saco su cabeza por la ventana, que ahora se encontraba en la parte de arriba. Entonces producto de la explosión un escombro de un edificio iba en contra el auto, las manos de Shinji rápidamente hicieron varias posiciones de manos y respiró profundamente mientras con su cabeza apuntaba a la roca.

» ¡Futton: Renkudan!(elemento viento: bala de viento) -exclamó y de inmediato una bala de aire semitransparente impactó contra la roca haciéndola volar en pedazos, evitando el golpe en contra el auto. Afortunadamente este hecho paso desapercibido para Misato.

Misato despertó y se encontró alrevés, de inmediato salió de su auto y...

» ¡Mierda! ¡mi auto! ¡y lo acababan de pintar! ¡y mi vestido! Grrrr [gruñido] ¡las manchas de quemaduras no se quitan!

'se habrá dado cuenta de que estamos en plena zona de guerra'

Luego que la explosión de la bomba N2 terminara y de regresar el auto a la normalidad, Misato continúo conduciendo en el auto dañado.

El ahora medio destartalado ingresaba en un túnel, mientras avanzaban Shinji notó que este no tenía final.

»Señorita Katsuragi, el túnel no tiene final

»lo sé Shinji -despues de decir esto, detuvo el auto, y este comenzó a descender.

»Debes de haber extrañado mucho a tu padre

»no, ese hombre no es mi padre -dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a su acompañante, luego su voz se suavizó- ¿qué es este lugar?

»Este es el geofront de NERV, la organización defensora de la humanidad, yo trabajo para esta organización, y tu padre es el actual comandante, deberías sentirte orgulloso

»¿de qué? No vale la pena, ¿y que labor desempeñas tú aquí? -dijo sonando un poco amigable

»soy la Capitana Misato Katsuragi, jefa de operaciones de NERV, puedes llamarme Misato- entonces Misato noto que se encontraban ya cerca de su destino

»tu me dijiste que ese monstruo de antes era un ángel

»si NERV fue creada para combatirlos

» ¿pero no que los ángeles eran seres enviados por Kami-sama para protegernos?

»Se suponía, pero estos nos atacan y por eso fue creado NERV -explico simplemente la mujer. Luego saco una especie de libro de un pequeño bolso que tenia- toma, léelo y memorízalo

»¿Qué es esto? -luego de revisarlo y leer la portada- ¿el reglamento de NERV? ¿acaso quieren que trabaje aquí?- dijo enojado.

»si quieres discutirlo, háblalo directamente con él -mientras detenía el auto bajándose

Shinji la imitó.

Se dirigieron por unas especies de escaleras mecánicas, bajaron varios niveles, luego avanzaron en línea recta, giraron a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego nuevamente a la izquierda. Entonces Shinji se dio cuenta de algo.

»estamos perdidos ¿verdad? -dijo Shinji interrumpiendo el silencio- ya pasamos por el mismo lugar dos veces

Eso crispó una ceja de la mujer

»ya estamos muy cerca, y por cierto, calladito te ves más bonito"

Una puerta al lado de Misato se abrió y de ella emergió una mujer rubia.

»veo que te perdiste otra vez, no puedo creerlo, se supone que llevas trabajando aquí más de cuatro años -dijo la mujer que salía del ascensor

»que amable eres Ritsuko

»¿este es el Tercer Niño? -dijo la mujer rubia un tanto sorprendida.

»así es, Ritsuko, el es Shinji Ikari, Shinji, ella es la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi -Misato presento a ambos.

»ya veo, eres muy parecido a tu padre -dijo la doctora, aunque Shinji no le gusto esta comparación con su padre

-espero que no -dijo amargamente, luego cambio su tono de voz- un gusto conocerla Dra. Ritsuko - agrego Shinji ya más alegre, extendiendo la mano

La cual la blonda, quedo un tanto en choque por el cambio drástico, la señora procedió a devolverle el gesto amable al joven, dándole la mano también.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la parte de arriba, había una especie de lago de color rojo, en una lancha siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a una puerta, en ese momento Shinji sintió un chakra de considerables dimensiones, al entrar las luces estaban apagadas, al prenderse revelaron la cara de una especie de robot gigante, que se le hacía algo familiar, lo cual lo asocio inmediatamente con la presencia que sintió cuando llego a la ciudad y a este lugar.

»esta cosa esta viva -murmuró Shinji sorprendido, pero no fue escuchado por las demás mujeres- es enorme- agregó

»ese es un EVA, o Unidad Multipropósito Evangelion- respondió Ritsuko con un notable orgullo en su voz -es el arma más poderosa y la última esperanza creada por la humanidad

»así que esto es lo que hacen aquí -dijo el ninja

»así es -dijo una voz, en la parte de atrás de la cabeza se localizaba un vidrio, y detrás de el, estaba el sujeto que no había visto en diez largos años, el sujeto que lo abandono cuando no le encontró utilidad. Gendo Ikari- tiempo sin verte -agrego Gendo fríamente.

La persona que lo abandono, que lo tiro a la basura como trapo sucio porque ya no le encontró uso, la persona que tanto tiempo quiso enfrentar y que tanto tiempo odió estaba frente a él.

Pero debía serenarnse, su maestros Naruto y Sasuke le habían enseñado que el odio sólo te destruye a tí mismo, aunque tenía todas las ganas de hacerle el Konoha ninpo: Sennen Goroshi Rasengan (arte ninja de Konoha: mil años de dolor) (imaginen un sennen goroshi con un rasengan en los dedos)

[FLASHBACK NO JUTSU]

Un niño se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una casa de madera, que se encontraba rodeado de un hermoso jardín, mientras lo cubría la noche y las estrellas. Este niño se veía muy perturbado, tenía una extraña mirada en su cara.

»debes llorar Shinji - dijo una voz a su espalda- no debes guardar tus emociones, y tampoco debes dejar que te dominen.

"¿Na-Naruto-san? -dijo el niño sorprendido de la presencia del sujeto en ese lugar y a esa hora- ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto el niño sin quitar esa expresión de su cara

»sentí tu tristeza, por eso vine a revisar que te pasaba -dijo sentándose junto a Shinji mirando las estrellas- Shinji, si te sientes feliz, sonríe, si te sientes triste, llora, no puedes ocultar tus emociones ya que después te perjudicaría, si estas enojado debes enojarte, pero nunca dejes que tus emociones te dominen, porque sólo te destruirías, déjame contarte la historia de un clan, este clan era el clan Uchiha esta familia...

Luego de escuchar esa historia, Shinji lo caviló un momento, luego dejo salir todo lo que había guardado y lloro amargamente

[FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI!]

»¿qué es lo que quieres?¿acaso no fue suficiente el abandonarme como basura, para morir a mi suerte?¿o acaso no te fue suficiente asesinar a mi madre?

Todos en el lugar se sorprendieron, incluyendo al siempre estoico no sólo por las duras y agrias palabras que espetó, sino por eso último.

'qué la doctora Ikari, no falleció en un accidente de auto' fue el pensamiento de muchos

'mierda, ¿cómo es que pudo recordarlo?' fue el pensamiento de cierta científica y del comandante

»eso no importa -dijo imponente el comandante Ikari- quiero que conduzcas el Evangelion ¿lo harás?

»No, jódete, acaso piensas que todos son tus estúpidas marionetas, ni siquiera sé cómo manejar eso... -volteo hacia la persona que lo había traído allí- señorita Katsuragi escólteme, fuera de este lugar por favor

Así lo hizo.

»qué pérdida de tiempo...traigan a la otra piloto

Misato se detuvo y volteó.

»Señor, Rei Ayanami está muy herida, no podrá sobrevivir

»aun está viva -respondió simplemente

»intentas amenazarme -dijo Shinji, volteando y viendo a una joven vendada y con suero aun conectado, sobre una camilla.

'Bastardo, pensó'

Un terremoto remeció las instalaciones con fuerza y grandes partes del techo empezaron a desprenderse, el ninja logro ver como uno de esos trozos iba a caer sobre la chica, rápidamente llego hasta ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo, olvidándose aparentemente de su entrenamiento.

Cuando volvió en razón y comenzaba a hacer unas posiciones de manos, el escombro estaba demasiado cerca, instintivamente levantó su mano para cubrirse y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no llegó.

Al abrir los ojos notó como el robot gigante, había movido su mano, protegiéndolo

» lo conduciré, pero no lo haré porque tú me lo ordenaste

»sígueme, para que te subas -le dijo Ritsuko

»espere... -poniendo sus manos encima de la peliazul, mientras estas brillaban en un tono verde- Saisho no Tenshigan –murmuro para sí mismo mitras sus pupilas se volvían completamente blancos con el iris aun visible, sin que nadie lo notara- esta chica tiene 4 costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, 2 órganos comprometidos -la sorpresa nuevamente inundó el lugar- pero aún tiene solución- el brillo verde se volvió más fuerte y comenzaba a envolver a la adolescente, mientras empezaba a respirar más normalmente, quitó sus manos y siguió a la doctora Akagi

Fuyutsuki notó como una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en el rostro de Gendo Ikari

...

El Evangelion estaba ascendiendo, en una plataforma hacia la superficie.

» ¿Y cómo funciona esta cosa?

»El evangelion esta conectado a tu sinapsis nerviosa

» ¿en japones entendible, doctora?

»Tu piensa y el eva lo hará

»bien eso sí lo entendí

...

El eva surgió del suelo a varios cientos de metros lejos del objetivo.

»shinji ahora piensa en caminar

»¿caminar? Eso es aburrido -rápidamente el evangelion procedió a hacer una serie de flexiones y estiramientos -sorprendiendo a todos en la base que observaban este hecho en las pantallas.

»Su nivel de sincronización esta en 70.3, es increíble, y es su primera vez sobre el evangelion

...

El evangelion corrió a una poderosa velocidad contra su enemigo y enemigo de toda la humanidad, dió un salto y con la pierna extendida, pero antes de impactar chocó contra algo y salió volando hacia atras.

»¿qué fue eso?

»Eso es un campo AT, una barrera que protege al angel

»y ahora lo mencionan -dijo Shinji mientras su cuerpo mecanizado se levantaba

»El evangelion tambien trae uno, solo que tú tienes que aumentarlo con tu mente, presiona el botón en tu mano izquierda mientras lo haces

El piloto siguió el proceso, y sintió como una barrera protectora lo rodea daba.

'esta cosa de campo AT se desperdicia, se expande del cuerpo a una zona muy amplia'

'entonces imagina que es una armadura, y reduce su tamaño directamente sobre este cuerpo como una armadura, pero no disminuyas su intensidad'

'como el raiton no Yoroi del Raikage, es una buena idea'

'Por supuesto, es mía'

...

»El campo AT del EVA-01 esta reduciéndose, directamente hacia su cuerpo, pero sigue con su misma identidad, es como si...

»Fuera una armadura -completó el operario a su lado

...

El EVA volvió a cargar ahora con un puñetazo, pero e vez de salir volando se detuvo en una barrera que poco a poco se hacía visible.

...

»Los dos campos AT tienes la misma potencia

...

'un poco más, un poco más'

La barrera del enemigo se rompió como si fuera cristal y el puño golpeó, al ente y este retrocedió producto del impacto.

»¿cual es su punto débil?

»el núcleo que esta visible en su pecho

»entendido, lo destruiré

Volvió a cargar contra el ángel, pero este detuvo el brazo del EVA, y lo torció e manera antinatural hasta que un [CRACK] se escuchó

»AHHHHHHHHHHH -gritó Shinji mientras dentro de la cúpula/cabina se sujetaba el brazo que coincidía con el roto

»Shinji, Shinji, escúchame, tu brazo no se ha roto, solo es la sensación la que sientes, concéntrate.

'Shinji, intentaré hacer fluir mi chakra por todo este cuerpo, tu solo lo controlaras'

'¿cómo así?'

'Imagina que tú eres el biju y este eva es el Jinchuriki sin mente'

...

»Se ha detectado, una energía anormal cubriendo al Evangelion

[GOARRRRRRRRRRRR] se escuchó un rugido

»ha despertado -dijo Ritsuko

...

EL EVA-01 rugió y dio una patada contra su captor, liberándose; tomo su brazo roto y lo reacomodo, con un ruido seco el hueso volvió a su lugar, la energía rojiza lo cubrió y la herida sangrante se cerró.

'y ese aullido'

'era por el estilo'

»Shinji, Shinji , me escuchas, estas bien -la voz de Misato llegaba desde el comunicador de la cabina

»Perfectamente -respondio el piloto- veamos si puedo hacer jutsus -dijo en voz baja, pero todo fue grabado.

El EVA hizo una posición de manos

»kage bunshin no jutsu (vamos no tengo que ponerlo en español, pero bueno: jutsu clones de sombras)-dos EVA aparecieron a su lado y uno se lanzó contra el ángel

...

'pero que carajos' fue el pensamiento general

...

Mientras el original, estiraba su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba, el otro hacía unos extraños movimiento sobre esta, en unos minuto se formó una bola de energía rojiza que parecía girar

'Tomó demasiado tiempo'

'Es verdad, debe ser porque es la primera vez'

En ese momento sin que su creador lo ordenara, los clones que se encontraban peleando se esfumaron en grandes nubes de huma blanco.

»Que extraño, pero ya está listo...¡RASENGAN! -exclamó mientras corría con la esfera de energía en su mano, impactando al ángel…

* * *

...

Les gusto, no les gustó, dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 2

Bien aquí otro capítulo e esta historia

Ahora unas respuestas a los reviews

xix-all : i know that feel bro, es lo que tengo que responderte amigo, y ten por seguro de que este fic será terminado (dentro de muuuuchos capítulos claro)

Zafir9 : espectaculares ideas, gracias por la aclaración sobre fuuton(viento) y futton(vapor), no lo sabía, lo tendré en cuente en este y mi otro fic

**Disclaimer:** ni NGE ni Naruto son de mi propiedad

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Y allí se encontraba, despertando en un lugar que no conoce, observando un techo igual de desconocido.

Lo último que recordaba Shinji fue que logro hacer un rasengan incorporando ese Campo AT, y con el logro derrotar al ángel (atravesándolo en el proceso)

Se levantó de la cama.

'Oye estas bien'

'sí, más o menos, ¿qué me pasó?'

'sufriste cansancio mental, creo que esa cosa del AT depende de tu mente, y esta se sobrecargo después del rasengan'

Cuando estaba por responderle a aquella voz en su mente, la puerta electrónica de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo allí la rubia científica.

»Veo que ya te sientes bien Shinji

»Si, me recupero rápidamente

»El comandante Ikari quiere hablar contigo

»Claro, espere en lo que me cambio -y allí frente a la doctora Akagi, Shinji se quitó la bata de hospital, quedando sólo en calzoncillos, dándole un espectáculo a la mujer, que vio el cuerpo bien formado del joven ninja, sin músculos hinchados, pero si compactos y esculpidos como los de un atleta.

'Eso no estaba en el informe' pensó

»Lléveme con el comandante, yo también tengo algo que decirle

Lo guio piso por piso hasta la puerta de una amplia oficina, antes de que la doctora tocara la puerta, el joven ninja tiro la puerta de una patada, no hubiese sido sorprendente si la puerta no hubiese sido de acero antitanques.

Gendo Ikari se quedó observando detenidamente al adolescente frente a él, y también a la puerta que de alguna manera terminó en medio de la amplia oficina.

»Shinji, como eliminaste al ángel

»No importa, tú me hiciste traer aquí y subir a ese robot para destruir ángeles no ha dar explicaciones

»Responde a mi pregunta...

»No, ni siquiera trabajo para ti, y en caso de hacerlo, necesito de un salario que por lo menos sea la mitad del tuyo, además de un contrato que yo acepte, ahora con tu permiso, me voy a buscar un apartamento

Y diciendo esto Shinji Uzumaki abandonó la oficina, dejando anonadados a la doctora Akagi y a Gendo Ikari, sobre todo a este último.

´no se suponía que fuera de esta manera' el Comandante pensó enojado. '¿Qué fue lo que paso en estos diez años? Ahora Shinji debía ser mentalmente inestable y según los informes, así es. ¿Quién puede ser tan hábil como para falsificar documentos sin ser notado? En especial a una organización tan poderosa como NERV y SELEE.

En un puesto de ramen, en un universo paralelo, un hombre de cabello rubio con un collar de 6 magatamas estornudó.

De vuelta en el universo de Shinji.

Shinji Ikari al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo salir de ese lugar, y después de cansarse de escuchar aquellas burlas en su mente, decidió preguntarle a la primera persona que se le cruzase, que resulto siendo Misato Katsuragi, la mujer que lo llevó ahí en primer lugar.

»Déjame guiarte -fue lo que respondió

Después de un tenso silencio, la trabajadora de NERV inició una conversación.

»¿Cómo realizaste ese ataque?

»¿cual? –preguntó Shinji sin saber a qué se refería

»el ataque con el que derrotaste al ángel

» es un jutsu, una técnica basada en chakra que con el debido control se puede realizar –contesto con honestidad Shinji

»¿quién te lo enseño? –pregunto inrigada

»mis padres adoptivos y mis maestros, pero no quisiera hablar sobre ellos –dijo shinji finalizando la breve conversación

Después de otro largo e incómodo silencio

»A donde te diriges

»A comprar un apartamento e -pausa dramática y gesto de molestia de Shinji- inscribirme en la escuela más cercana

Misato se detuvo, y dijo

»nononono, no puedo permitir que un adolescente viva solo cuando puedo hacer algo al respecto -se dirigió al comunicador cercano en la pared

»Aló, Ritsuko, si, si, Shinji vivirá conmigo, no habrá problema… ¿Cómo que cosas malas?...No estoy tan desesperada como para seducir a un niño, como sea solo consigue la autorización, adiós -luego volteó hacia Shinji que se le había quedado mirando- no necesitas buscar un apartamento, vivirás conmigo

»Debes estar bromeando, ¿quién eres para tomar esas decisiones por mí?

»Ay, ya cállate, que no que te contentas con convivir con una belleza

»Ya viví con dos toda mi vida… -murmuró, pensando que no lo habían escuchado, claramente no fue así- Además ¿por qué debería vivir contigo? ¡Es una locura!

»Soy comandante en jefe

´Esa mirada es aterradora´

Llegaron a la salida, cambiaron de auto, y partieron al apartamento.

Mientras avanzaban por la carretera, Shinji pudo observar como los edificios de la ciudad emergía de unos compartimentos en la calles de la ciudad, a la vez que el horizonte era iluminado por la tenue luz el ocaso.

Tras llegar, Misato saco un tablero con el título "Tareas" y por el complejo proceso de solución de Piedra, papel o tijeras, las tareas quedaron repartidas equitativamente; Misato contaba con vencer a Shinji y dejarle la mayor parte de las tareas del hogar, pero no contaba con la suerte Uzumaki; además de que Shinji perdió algunas veces apropósito, para no cargarle todos los deberes a la mujer que le estaba dando alojamiento.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, cuando de un pequeño refrigerador salió un pingüino con una especie de collar electrónico, abrió el verdadero refrigerador mostrando su contenido, muchas latas de cerveza, con sus alas tomó una y de alguna extraña manera la abrió y puso un sorbete para comenzar a beberla.

Misato esperaba que esto pusiera nervioso a Shinji, pero este se acercó al refrigerador e imitó al pingüino

»Puedo acompañarte

»Wark -fue la respuesta

»Por cierto soy Shinji -dijo estirando la mano

A lo que el pingüino respondió estirando una aleta correspondiendo al gesto, luego ambos chocaron sus latas y empezaron a beberlas

»Él es Pen Pen -luego, se dio cuenta- espera, bebes Shinji

»Si, suficiente edad para matar, suficiente edad para beber -dijo sin darse cuenta de que se refería a su otro mundo

» ¿Qué?

»Olvídalo

…

La noche cayó muy rápido.

La curiosa pareja se dispuso a cenar, degustando la extraña comida que Misato preparó

´Debe saber mejor de lo que pinta´ pensó Shinji, no sabía lo que le esperaba

»UGH -justo después de dar el primer bocado, Shinji se levantó de la mesa, tomo el tablero de las tareas, y todas las que decían "comida Misato" fueron reemplazadas por "comida Shinji"

Tras terminar de comer, los habitantes de aquel departamento, se retiraron a dormir con sus propios pensamientos

….

´ ¿A qué se refirió con suficiente edad para matar?´

…

Al darse cuenta que Misato estaba ya dormida, osease escuchó sus ronquidos, sacó un pergamino y lo abrió, canalizando chakra en su mano toco el sello dibujado en este; en una pequeña nube de humo varias cosas hicieron aparición, muchos juegos de ropa naranja, una fotografía de él, su familia, sus amigos y sus maestros en un marco además de dos cartas pegadas a otros dos pergaminos

…

En Alemania, una pelirroja, con una actitud tan salvaje como el color de su cabello se encontraba saliendo muy alegre de una prueba de sincronización, su marca había aumentado ligeramente. Se encontraba recién bañada, ya vestida y caminando por la base se encontró con un hombre, que al parecer su presencia alegro más a la pelirroja.

»Hola Kaji –dijo seductoramente, mientras pegaba sus pechos al brazo del hombre para que este los notara

»Hola Asuka –respondió el hombre nombrado Kaji cortésmente- justo te estaba buscando, debo suponer que ya sabes del ataque que se reportó

»sí, apuesto que el tercero paso por muchos problemas antes de vencer al ángel –dijo con una aire de suficiencia la pelirroja

»según el reporte escrito ´curiosamente fácil de conseguir´ la batalla fue realmente corta, aquí tengo el video –dijo sacando un CD del sobre en sus manos y colocándolo en el reproductor frente a él- recién lo voy a ver.

Mientras aparecía una pantalla azul en el monito

»sólo es la batalla y el audio de la cabina del tercer elegido dentro del EVA, no se puede tener acceso al video de la cabina, ni a las comunicaciones externas, hay un protocolo que lo impide- explicó Kaji

En ese momento comenzó el video, la unidad 01 contra el Ángel, viendo cada detalle de la batalla y movimiento del la unidad, Asuka estaba algo sorprendida al inicio de la batalla, se notaba que el piloto tenia habilidad, entonces llego a la parte en que salió despedido por el campo AT del oponente. Esto causo una risa explosiva de parte de la joven.

» jajajajajaja, dios santo, que idiota, tantos años entrenando para cometer tamaña estupidez- se reía descontroladamente, hasta escuchar lo que su soñado le dijo

»de hecho, por lo que tengo entendido ese día fue la primera vez que pisaba un EVA - informo Kaji dejando a la orgullosa piloto en shock

»¿primera vez? 'se movía demasiado bien'

Siguieron viendo el video y notaron el cambio de movimientos de la unidad, ahora se notaba más precisa. Quedaron impresionados como esquivo el ataque del enemigo, luego aún más luego de que atravesara el campo AT con el puño de la unidad 01

Y aun ,mas sorprendidos cuando vieron aparecer otra unidades evangelion 01, y estas se lanzaban contra el ángel, a la vez que uno se quedaba y empezaba a formar una esfera de energía, luego los otros evas se esfumaron literalmente de humo, y el EVA 01(el que tenía el cable umbilical) se lanzaba con la esfera en la mano gritando "RASENGAN", el campo AT del ángel no lo soportó y se comenzó a romper, y el brazo que llevaba la esfera atravesaba al ángel; este aun herido se aferró al cuerpo del EVA y empezó a brillar, luego el video se volvió una imagen de estática, terminó

»Tiene que ser un truco –dijo orgullosa Asuka por su "deducción", intentando negar lo que había visto

….

Un nuevo día llegó, Misato despertó perezosamente, se dirigió a la habitación de Shinji con las intenciones de despertarlo, al entrar noto que no estaba su dueño en ella, alarmada entró de golpe y noto una nota en el escritorio.

_Misato:_

_Salí a entrenar. No te alarmes, es mi rutina diaria. Deje tu desayuno y el de Pen-Pen sobre la mesa. Regresare en un par de horas._

La preocupación desapareció de su rostro ´pensé que había huido, espera… ¿habrá ido a un gimnasio?´

Se puso a observar la habitación de Shinji, estaba bastante ordenada, pero noto algo que le llamo de inmediato la atención. Dos fotos donde inmediatamente noto a Shinji en medio de ellas, en una de ellas shinji y una niña de pelirroja estaban en medio de dos personas, uno de ellos un hombre rubio de curiosas marcas como bigotes en la mejillas con una ropa naranja, y del otro lado una mujer e cabello largo y negro, todos sonrientes. En la otra habían varias personas, uno le llamo bastante la atención, llevaba una ropa muy ceñida al cuerpo de color verde, y esas enormes cejas.

»que personas más extrañas - dijo la mujer mientras dejaba ambos cuadros en su lugar y salía de la habitación- ¿Qué clase de personas conocen a Shinji

….

En una pradera alejada de Tokio-3, se encontraba Shinji en posición de loto frente a los dos pergaminos con sus cartas, tras terminar su entrenamiento, decidió leerlas.

_Shinij:_ ´esta es la letra de tia sakura´

_No pensabas que te ibas a ir sin darte un regalos, en el pergamino que viene junto a esta carta están mis nuevas píldoras de soldado, ahora ya no solo reponen Chakra sino que también tienen muchas vitaminas y proteínas, asi que después de comerlas te sentirás completamente lleno y no tendrás hambre en 10 días (estándar de tu padre) y como extra también aceleran la regeneración natural en un 50%, te he dado cerca de unas 500, espero que cuando vuelvas me digas si funcionaron o no, por que todo lo escrito aquí solo es teórico…_

´Soy el conejillo de indias´

_...Sasuke me dijo que si funcionaban debería llamarles Sentzu, por unas semillas milagrosa de una leyenda antigua al propio Rikudou-Sennin._

_Adios, esperamos que regreses pronto_

_P.D: te espera una sorpresa cuando regreses_

Rápidamente Shinji abrió el pergamino y desello su contenido, pero antes de escribir sobre el "Solo para emergencias" recordando el horrible sabor de las que el había probado, decidió comer una. Sacó una de las píldoras de soldado y la acercó a su boca, pero esta de inmediato se negaba a cumplir su misión, y tras 10 largos minutos de batallar con su propia mano, se comió la píldora esperando el amargo sabor que nunca llegó, y casi inmediatamente los efectos "Teóricos" hicieron aparición.

Abrió la otra carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Hijo mío: _´Papá´

_No sabes lo mucho que luche conmigo mismo, para evitar que te fueras o para acompañarte, quiero decirte que el preciso momento en el que estás leyendo esta carta, yo te sigo extrañando junto a tu madre y junto a Natsumi._

Shinji detuvo su lectura un momento para limpiarse las lágrimas que habían brotado de tus ojos.

_Es el pergamino esta las bases del Hiraishin y el Ikioi(impulso), espero que te sean útiles, y también hay suficiente ramen instantáneo marca Ichiraku de todos los sabores como para 10 años…_

Shinji detuvo una vez más su lectura, para alzar su puño en alto y gritar "¡YATTA! ¡ARIGATO TO-SAN!"

_Espero que vuelvas pronto hijo, hasta pronto_

Del sobre que aun sostenía cayó una foto, era de Natsumi con una expresión muy extraña para Shinji, se veía molesta con el ceño fruncido, pero a la vez sonrojada; y en la parte baja de la foto estaba escrito "Ni te atrevas a demorarte mucho, aun me debes una cita"

Shinij Sonrió y resello las cosas, dirigiéndose al apartamento de Misato.

* * *

….

Bien hasta aquí, dejen reviews y recomienden este fics a sus amigos(tomodachis, nakamas, como quieran decirles)

Se despide

Frikortreat…


	4. Chapter 3

Hoooola a todos gente, he vuelto

**Disclaimer:** ni NGE ni Naruto son de mi propiedad

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

» ¿Cómo le va a Shinji? –preguntó Ritsuko hablando desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

» bien, pero es extraño, es amable y tiene mucha confianza, pero a pesar de que ya ha estado yendo a la escuela desde hace dos semanas, no ha logrado algún amigo, aunque se compró un celular(móvil, en España u otros países), nadie le llama.

»Debe escoger muy bien a sus amigos, debe ser cuestión de tiempo –dijo la científica para subirle el ánimo a Misato- saliendo de eso, ¿has podido averiguar algo de su familia? El comandante está completamente concentrado en averiguar algo de su pasado, ya que cree que los informes que le fueron entregados son falsos

Misato estuvo a punto de hablar, pero recordó a Shinji en aquellas fotos, sonriente…

»No habla sobre ello

…

Habían sido unas buenas dos semanas, había logrado identificar a la amenaza de ese mundo, también aquella energía del eva que comenzaba a comprender mejor, para usarla contra su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba la verdadera naturaleza de sus habilidades. A pesar que en cada entrenamiento (en Nerv) le pedían que las usara

_Flashback_

_Shinji estaba en una inmensa sala de entrenamiento dentro del eva, entrenando movimientos básicos, maniobras, y uso de armas (enormes) de fuego, cuando un voz conocida hablo por el comunicador._

_»Shinji usa lo que hiciste contra el ángel_

_»No_

_»es una orden directa_

_»no estaba en mi contrato_

_Fue lo suficientemente listo como para rechazar las veces que fueron necesarias los contratos que intentaron que firmara para controlarlo, hasta que le llegó un contrato completamente "poco problemático", bendito entrenamiento con los Nara, que pudo aceptar. _

_»tu contrato estipula demostración y entrenamiento de habilidades como piloto, así que cumple con la orden_

_»exacto, en el contrato está escrito habilidades como piloto, y esas no lo son, así que no se me puede ordenar nada al respecto, adiós_

_Después de eso, siempre cortaba la comunicación, habilitaba la expulsión manual del entry plug y se retiraba._

_Fin del flashback_

También había conocido la verdadera naturaleza de su elegante compañera de apartamento, que se resumía en 6 simples palabras, poca o ninguna idea de orden, además del hecho de que solía pasearse por el apartamento en paños menores, bebiendo (casi siempre) una lata de cerveza; y Shinji por mucho entrenamiento que había tenido, aún seguía siendo un adolescente en pleno alboroto hormonal, por lo cual al ver a la mayor con ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación provocaba una que otra hemorragia nasal pero él no se dignó a mostrar encerrándose en su habitación ( escuchando unas carcajadas de cierta voz en su interior que le gritaban "lánzatele y #$%?*"), aunque algunas manchas rojas en el piso lo delataban.

….

Shinji caminaba como todos los días, solo, a la escuela. Admirando el paisaje a la vez que escuchaba música en su dispositivo mp3, una costumbre que había adquirido de su tía Ino, aunque claro en este mundo había música más variada y el dispositivo era mucho más portable, tal vez llevaría uno cuando regrese para que lo produzcan en masa.

Siempre la misma rutina: despertar, entrenar, hacer el desayuno (por l seguridad de su propio estómago) e ir a la escuela.

Algunos cursos eran completamente diferentes además de lo que no conocía, si bien tenía los recuerdos de aquel bunshin especial, no comprendía casi nada, pero no fue nada que medio millar de kage bunshins disfrazados y mandados a distintas bibliotecas no arreglaran.

Ingresó al salón, y notó que esta vez habían más estudiantes, al parecer estaban regresando después de aquel incidente, se sentó en su lugar de siempre y siguió escuchando música.

Varios minutos después.

»por fin regresaste Toji -dijo alegre un joven con lentes, dándole la bienvenida a su amigo, quien parecía enojado- me estaba preocupando, pensé que te había pasado algo luego del ataque del monstruo.

»a mi hermana le paso algo, el idiota que conducía ese robot gigante destruyo el edificio donde estaba, y quedo muy mal herida –le dijo en voz baja a su amigo

»oye aparte de eso, mira hay un nuevo, apareció repentinamente después del ataque del ángel, algunos dicen que es el piloto del robot

Las clases siguieron avanzando de la forma más común, el ninja había resuelto ya todos los ejercicios, y se encontraba curioseando en internet, su paz, fue interrumpida cuando un pequeño mensaje apareció en una ventana de chat.

Minori: ¿eres el piloto del robot de hace unas semanas? –ante esto el ninja decidió que lo mejor era evitar mentir, en el futuro puede que hayan ocasiones en las que tendría que salir de clases para combatir, así que hacerlo público era la mejor opción.

Kitsune Uzumaki: si, yo soy el piloto del eva01 –inmediatamente tras dar enter, todo el salón se levantó de sus asientos y lo rodearon haciéndole preguntas, de las cuales solo respondió las que no comprometieran a Nerv (por política) o a sí mismo y su verdadera identidad

Todos estaban maravillados, excepto uno que lo miraba con cierto desprecio.

…

»¡Maldito demente!, ¿tú eras el que manejaba esa cosa? –gritó el chico con uniforme de deporte, era hora de descanso, oportunidad que este aprovechó

»si –respondió con honestidad, en ese momento un puño se dirigió a su rostro, el cual detuvo con una mano

»¿puedes decirme que hice para que estés enojado?

» por tu estúpida torpeza mi hermana estuvo apunto de morir, ahora esta en el hospitalen cuidados intensivos

Shinji sintió como la espada de la culpa se le clavaba en la espalda, pero volvió a evitar otro golpe

» Si no hubiera derrotado a esa cosa, toda en la ciudad estarían muertos

Esto congeló a Toji.

Shinji metió una mano a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña píldora redonda.

»dale esto a tu nee-chan –dijo cambiando a su tono de voz habitual y amable- se sentirá mejor, yo iré después a visitarla

» ¿de verdad crees que este caramelo hará mejorar a mi nee-chan? –dijo el deportista furioso

» Lo hará –dejando al deportista en shock, y con suficiente razón, esa cosa aumentaba velocidad de regeneración que de por sí ya era rápida

Pero cuando Toji iba a decir algo más, llegó Rei Ayanami

»Hay una reunión en Nerv –dijo y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar

»esp..esperame –dijo alcanzándola

….

En Nerv

La escena de todos los entrenamientos se volvió a repetir, solo que esta vez antes de que Shinji se retirase

» Piloto, procederemos con las pruebas de aptitud física

Shinji sonrió, se dio cuenta de lo que estaban intentando

….

Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, en medio de esta había una máquina para correr, le hicieron poner varios conectores, para monitorizar su ritmo cardiaco, pulso, presión y actividad muscular.

»Comencemos muchacho, comienza a correr en la caminadora

Shinji se dirigió al aparato, comenzando a correr a una velocidad básica, al notar la facilidad que tenía en piloto, el comandante ordenó al instructor que aumentase la velocidad de la máquina para cansar a Shinji, pero para sorpresa de ambos y de los demás en la sala de monitoreo, el joven ninja siguió corriendo, volvió a subir la velocidad, y el resultado fue el mismo.

En la sala de monitoreo, todos estaban sorprendidos, a pesar de que Gendo Ikari lo sabía disimular bien. La doctora Akagi, no podía creer lo que sus monitores captaban, su respiración no aumentaba su ritmo, y el ritmo cardiaco igual y notablemente, pese a la velocidad la que encontraba corriendo, su cuerpo ni sus facciones no demostraban esfuerzo alguno.

»Es como si estuviese de pie, sin hacer nada

Las demás "pruebas" tuvieron el mismo resultado, Gendo estaba exasperado, cada sesión era para cansar al 3 niño, pero ni siquiera se estaba esforzando, tomó su comunicador y le dijo algo al entrenador.

»Bien tu resistencia es buena –dijo intentando quitarle mayor importancia

'jah, es la resistencia Uzumaki' gritó una voz en la mente de Shinji

»ahora levantaras pesas

Nuevamente los observadores quedaron en shock, con suma facilidad, El joven ninja levantó unas pesas de 100kg con una mano, aunque previamente hizo una seña extraña con su mano

»Es imposible, para lograr eso tendría que tener el cuerpo de un monstruo musculoso –exclamo la asistente Maya

»Dra. Akagi que decían los exámenes de sangre

»Completamente humano –respondió

»¿Qué es lo que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo? –dijo en voz muy baja el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

Por último, decidieron una pelea de entrenamiento contra el instructor.

El instructor se puso en una posición de algún estilo de pelea chino(imagen el que mejor parezca) y Shinji se paró mostrando solo el perfil de su cuerpo con la mano izquierda en la espalda y la derecha extendida con la palma hacia arriba. El instructor y los observadores dudaron, según su experiencia y la base de datos (respectivamente) no había algún arte marcial con tal posición.

Hajime, se escuchó desde alguna bocina.

La pelea de entrenamiento comenzó, el instructor se lanzó contra el joven de 14 años, pero no pasó de eso, Shinji solo se movió hacia un costado, luego con un giro propinó un golpe con el talón al cuello de su oponente, producto del impulso la patada descendente dejo completamente inconsciente a la excusa de instructor.

Shinji rápidamente tomó los signos de su oponente

» [ains]-suspiró- menos mal, aun esta con vida 'por un instante pensé que me sobrepasé'

Todos tuvieron una gota de sudor en la nuca producto de ver este último evento.

'Y se supone que ese era el peleador experto, maestro en karate 5to dan'

'él fue el que entrenó a la mayoría de los miembros de esta base, y fue vencido por un niño de 14 años'

» creo que esto fue todo, uff se me fue toda la tarde –dijo a nadie en particular, se puso sus audífonos, pero justo antes de hacer algo- como no le rompí el cuello, creo que despertará en un par de horas, así que les recomiendo que lo lleven a la enfermería, adiós

En el pasillo se escuchaba al piloto cantando "We are Fighting Dreamers…takami wo mezashite…Fighting Dreamers,,, narifuri kamawazu…"

….

Y los días iban pasando.

Había sido un día normal, clases normales, tareas normales, el joven ninja se encontraba más que aburrido, tras saltarse la última clase, haciendo gala de su sigilo, se escapó sin que lo notaran, a pesar de llevar puesta una chaqueta naranja, y se fue a la azotea de la escuela a respirar algo de aire libre.

» Otra vez ustedes -habló al vacío

Sin embargo, había dos personas que intentaron acercarse a él por su espalda, pero este los notó, eran Kensuke Aida y Toji Suzuhara.

»¿Qué pasa ahora?

»¿Acaso tienes algún problema? –bramó Toji- ¡imbécil!

» no, nada , ustedes también se aburrieron en clases

Justo cuando Toji iba a gritar algo más, su compañero Kensuke intervino.

»¡Ya basta Toji! Dile lo que tenías pensado decirle

»Gracias –dijo un Toji más calmado, haciendo una minúscula reverencia- no sé lo que tenía esa cosa que me diste, pero mi hermana ya está completamente curada –pero luego volvió a ser el de antes- ¡pero eso sí, me sigues cayendo mal!

» Ikari -se escuchó una voz desde atrás de ellos, era Rei Ayanami, la piloto herida que curó en el primer ataque

Shinji torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto ante ese apellido.

» Hay una reunión de emergencia –dijo antes de voltear y avanzar

Pero no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos, cuando las alarmas sonaron, aquel sonido lo conocían muy bien.

» Un ataque -dijo Kensuke

´no llegaremos a tiempo a la base´ pensó Shinji

»Rei –esta volteó- discúlpame, pero si no hago esto no llegaremos a tiempo –la levantó del suelo, y la cargó estilo nupcial

Por un instante, por un pequeño y a la vez largo segundo, Rei Ayanami sintió como su corazón aceleraba un poco su ritmo, como una ligera calentura se apropiaba de sus mejillas.

»Ustedes –les dijo- vayan al refugio

Entonces lo vieron desparecer en un borrón, para luego verlo varios metros en lejos, en techo del edificio más cercano, y así sucesivamente, estaba saltando a una velocidad increíble sobre los edificios.

[PARA LAS REGIÓN DE LA COSTA ESTE Y EN TODO EL AREA DE LA ZONA CENTRAL HA SIDO DECLARADO OFICILMENTE REGIMEN ESCPECIAL DE EMERGENCIA]

[DIRIJANSE RÁPIDAMENTE A LOS PUNTOS DE REFUGIO SEÑALADOS]

[REPETÍMOS…]

[QUE TODA LA POBLACIÓN CIVIL SE DIRIJA A LOS PUNTOS DE REFUGIO SEÑALADOS]

* * *

…..

Crgg crgg crgg esto es todo amigos…

Nos leemos después, no olviden dejar reviews


End file.
